Superman AS  Return of the Last Son
by Insane Writer of Chaos
Summary: Continuing where ben10987654321's One Engagement and a Funeral stops at. Clark's death brings new heroes together to help stop a clone of the Man of Steel.


A/N: The triumphant return of the Insane One is here!

Anyways, after going through my collection of fanfics, I decided to 're-vamp' the entire collection (with the exception of the Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon fic 'Boy Meets Girls' and its sequels). I also went and read fics in other series to see how their authors wrote them to gain an understanding on how to improve my own writing. It was during my 'reading expedition' that I came across the author 'ben10987654321' and his story titled 'SmallvilleX: Evolution' a Smallville/X Men: Evolution crossover fic (which, I recommend reading). Reading that story lead me to reading his other stories, which includes the 4-part fic series 'Superman A.S. (After Smallville). I'm not gonna go into too much detail on it, but to 'better' understand this fic, you will need to read those four (you can find his profile link in my 'Favorite Authors' section on my profile).

Enough of the boring stuff… you guys came to see some storytelling. Well, read on, my minions.

P.S. I must thank _ben10987654321_ on allowing me to continue his fic series. So, ben, if you reading this, thanks. And I hope you enjoy the continuation most of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The rebirth begins<strong>

"_It's been two weeks since Superman's fight with the creature called Doomsday and the world still mourns the loss of the Last Son of Krypton. People all around the world have come to the place where the Justice League have laid Superman's body at. League spokesperson Green Arrow has stated that, once the initial mourning of the Man of Steel is over, they will encase Superman's body within concrete that will be several feet thick all around. According to Green Arrow, it is a security measure to prevent graverobbers from taking the body and doing immoral things to it. This is Richard White, with the Daily Planet News. We will be back after the commercial break with other news._" It was that news report Lois Lane heard as she walked into the Daily Planet bullpen, heading immediately for Perry White's office. Once inside, Lois closed the door and sat down, asking, "You wanted to see me, Chief?" Not feeling up to admonishing her, Perry said, "I need you to do a cover story on how exactly the Justice League will bury Superman. I would give it to Clark, since he informed me of his friendship with the League's financial benefactors. But, with him still listed as missing in the Doomsday attack, it falls on you to do the story in his place." Nodding once, Lois said, "I'll do it." Before exiting the office, Lois said, "I'll also see if one of the League members would be willing to talk about it on camera." Nodding as well, Perry watched as she walked over to her office that she had shared with her fiancé Clark Kent. Perry barely had a chance to sit down, before Jimmy Olsen came in. Having taken a liking to the young man when he first started out as a freelance photographer, Perry asked, "What can I do for you, Olsen?" Taking the seat that Lois had vacated moments earlier, Jimmy said, "Chloe told me that one of her contacts told her about this new pilot that Ferris Air hired not too long ago." Raising an eyebrow, Perry asked, "What's this guy's name and why is there a big fuss over him?" Sliding a file over to Perry, Jimmy said, "The big fuss is that this guy was a pilot during his tour in Iraq & Afghanistan and was able to bring down the enemy without firing a single shot or missile. His name is Hal Jordan."

* * *

><p>Night falls upon Metropolis Central Park and not a soul is found around Superman's resting place, not because of the security there, but because even mourners need their rest. Countless flowers adorn the Superman Memorial Shield, some freshly laid during the day and others in various stages of decay from being there for days without nourishment. It was this night that a shadowy figure made its way to the coffin, unseen by both security and the various cameras aimed at the memorial. The figure stopped at the coffin and opened it up, revealing the pale and still bruised form of Superman. The figure placed what looked like two fingers on Superman's neck and withdrew them very quickly, as if shocked. Glancing around, the figure gently picked up the prone body and closed the coffin, before taking off into the sky and flying north.<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Chloe was looking through a photo album that had photos of the Smallville gang. Some photos even had Lex in them, when he was going through his 'benevolent' phase. Most of the photos, however, had Clark in them. When she saw those particular pictures, Chloe wiped away a tear, remembering that Clark was never coming back. After looking at a photo from the fair, when Lois had dunked Clark in the dunk tank, Chloe heard a high-pitched whine. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the whine stopped. Having closed her eyes &amp; covered her ears when the noise started, Chloe uncovered her ears &amp; opened her eyes and gasped at the very familiar surroundings. From all around her, a voice said, "Chloe Sullivan." Knowing who it was right off the bat, Chloe asked, "Why am I here, Jor-El?" Jor-El said, "Although Kal-El has fallen to the Doomsday monster, his task shall not." Glancing over at the control panel, Chloe said, "I hope not, since Kara still lives." At that, Jor-El said, "Even though she is Kryptonian, Kara Zor-El is not ready to face the coming challenges alone. She will need another Kryptonain to help her." Snorting, Chloe said, "Good luck on that. With Clark dead, Kara is the only Kryptonian left." There was silence, before Jor-El said, "She is not the last one." Startled slightly at the admission, Chloe asked, "What do you mean by that?" Jor-El said, "I assume you still remember when you healed Kal-El after his run-in with the Kryptonian known as Titan. When you healed him, some of his blood was absorbed into your body." Eyes widening slightly, Chloe asked, "You're saying that I'm part Kryptonian?" "Only in the blood you absorbed from Kal-El. The blood has not affected your DNA any. And herein lies a deal for you." Taking a seat on a crystal, Chloe asked, "What's this deal, Jor-El?" A clear crystal chamber appears to her right, as Jor-El says, "This chamber will isolate Kal-El's blood in your body and use the DNA it contains to change your DNA to match that of a female Kryptonian. The decision is yours to make whether or not to accept my proposal, Chloe Sullivan." Looking at the chamber and thinking it through immensely, Chloe uttered the two words that would change her life forever… "I accept."<p>

* * *

><p>The shadowy figure that had taken Superman's body was crossing the Canadian outlands in the far north, when it felt a shift in its arms. Sparing a glance at its unconscious passenger, the figure took a moment to scan Clark's features, before changing its outer appearance to match that of Clark. Continuing northward, the figure realized that it must have been quick thinking for Clark to remember a long-forgotten Kryptonian healing meditation and had started it moments before he would've died. The figure continued on its path, anxious to get Clark into a healing pod and accelerate the healing process.<p>

* * *

><p>Lois was finishing up the cover story assignment that Perry had given her, when there was a knock on the door. Glancing up, she saw a man who looked to be about her age. Dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket, he also had eyes that reminded her of Clark. Suppressing her feelings, Lois stood up and walked over to the man and asked, "Can I help you?" Holding out a hand, the man said, "Name's Hal Jordan. I was told to talk to you about an interview." Taking his hand in one of her own, Lois said, "Call me Lois, Mr. Jordan." With a smile, Hal said, "Only if you call me Hal." Smiling for what seemed like the first time since Clark's death, Lois closed the door to her office.<p>

* * *

><p>The figure arrived at its destination and walked into the crystalline structure, heading immediately for a special section of the Fortress. Activating a crystal chamber, the figure placed Clark's body inside and closed the clear door on him. Heading to the console, the figure adjusted a few crystals and watched as the chamber holding Clark was bathed in yellow solar energy. Heading for the main room, the figure heard a voice say, "Thank you for bringing my son here." The figure said, "It was my duty, Jor-El." Jor-El then said, "Head to the News Room and keep an eye on the world reports. Kal-El will want to know what has happened since he entered into the meditative state." The figure raised an eyebrow and said, "Scanned him when I put him in the chamber, I assume." "I did. That is why I thanked you. Now, report to your assignment… Eradicator."<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting underneath the Daily Planet globe, Kara Zor-El was thinking about the past and how much had changed since her arrival on Earth. Coming up behind her was a young African-American man in blue jeans &amp; a silver vest. Without turning around Kara asked, "What do you want, Vic?" Taking a seat next to the female Kryptonian, Vic said, "Just here to offer my ear, Kara." With a smile on her face, Kara said, "Well, at least you're not Bruce." Snorting, Vic said, "That's true. Mister Dark &amp; Broody wouldn't know how to talk to the opposite sex if it came up and clawed him in the ass." There was silence for a moment, then Kara said, "I miss him." Knowing who she was talking about, Vic said, "We all miss him, Kara. We know that Kal would not want us to be broody all the time. Besides, he'd try to say something about us taking the fun away from Bruce." Grinning, Kara said, "You're right. I just wish I can do as good a job at protecting Metropolis as he did." Vic stood up and offered a hand to Kara, saying, "Let's go. Got a city to protect." Nodding, Kara takes Vic's hand and stands up, then flies off. Vic, after a few seconds of looking out at Metropolis, heads for the roof access door and enters the Daily Planet.<p>

* * *

><p>At the clock-faced building known as Watchtower, all lights were off and not a single sound was heard. The former occupant, one Chloe Sullivan, had disappeared for parts unknown. The peace &amp; quiet was broken by the elevator doors opening and revealing a wheelchair-bound young woman with bright red hair &amp; blue eyes. Looking around, the young woman started to turn on the equipment. As she did that, a voice asked, "Are you sure about this?" Without looking, the young woman said, "I am, Bruce. Someone needs to operate Watchtower. With Chloe missing after Superman's death, it falls on me." Bruce stepped out of the shadows, dressed in the Batsuit and said, "If you need anything, Barbara, let me know." "And me too, Red." Bruce &amp; Barbara turned towards the voice and saw Oliver Queen in the Green Arrow outfit, with the hood down &amp; shades off. Jumping down from the balcony, Oliver said, "I have as much interest in Watchtower as you do, Bruce. More so, since it was my idea." With a nod, Bruce said, "I'll see about some tech that Lucius and my Research &amp; Development team have been working on. Anything that could be used in Watchtower, I'll have brought over." Nodding in agreement, Oliver said, "I'll see what my boys got as well." As Bruce &amp; Oliver were about to make their exits, Barbara asked "How would you two feel about me forming a team of my own?" Turning towards her, Bruce asked first "What brought this on, Barbara?" Folding her arms underneath her bosom, Barbara said, "The criminal underworld underestimates us female superheroes. They'll underestimate us even more when we're a team." Sharing a look with Bruce, Oliver lokoed back at Barbara and said, "Dinah's been thinking of doing the same thing. I'll send her your way." Nodding in agreement, Bruce said, "Dick got in touch with a mob princess, whose family was gunned down during the Metallo fiasco a few weeks back. I'll run this by her and see what she thinks." With that said, the two men left Watchtower, leaving Barbara Gordon to pick up where the missing Chloe Sullivan left off at.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: BOOYAH! I'm back in the game. Hope this first part of the opening chapter meets your approval. This story is my first venture into a very new field for me. Most of my work involves Japanese anime in one form or another, with a bit of Harry Potter thrown in for seasoning ;). I tossed in a subtle hint of the future appearance of a certain DC character. Let's see how many people can spot the hint, shall we?

Anyways, I apologize for the delay in getting this out, but I got distracted by a few things, mainly research into DC characters and which ones would 'work' well in the SAS universe. Now that I'm back, all is right with the world.

Enough of the sappy crap. I'm joining forces with Gixxer Pilot and working on expanding her successful Transformers/NCIS fic **Alienated**. The expansion will bring in shows like JAG, NCIS: LA (both of which were mentioned in **Alienated **& the sequel **All Expenses Paid**. JAG in **Alienated** & NCIS: LA in **All Expenses Paid**), all three CSI shows (which will bring Dr. Ray Langstrom into contact with the Autobot combiner Rail Racer), Without a Trace, Cold Case, The Mentalist, Criminal Minds & Numb3rs, along with the novel/movie franchises **Harry Potter** (an AU version) & **Twilight** (the first **Harry Potter/Twilight** fic will have flashbacks to Mission City from Transformers 2007, the second will be a pre-RoTF fic and will feature the motorcycle sisters Arcee, Elita One & Chromia).

Anyway, I hope that this chapter is good to the fans of the previous 4 **Superman: After Smallville** fics authored by _ben10987654321_. Stay tuned for more chapters.

Next chapter: The second part of 'The rebirth begins' brings Almerac queen Maxima back into the game, just in time to help Justice Society members Hawkman & Stargirl, along with Green Arrow & Supergirl take on Cameron 'Icicle' Mahkent. And, at the same time, an old flame of Clark's returns from the great beyond, in time to join a forming all-female superhero team.


End file.
